Jeep Patriot
The Jeep Patriot (MK) is a Compact Crossover SUV introduced in early 2007 for the 2007 model year by the Jeep marque of Chrysler. It debuted publicly in April 2006 at the New York Auto Show. It slots between the Jeep and Jeep in the Jeep lineup with pricing starting from US$14,985, making it the least-expensive Sport utility vehicle in North America, which broke the record from the Jeep Liberty's price tag in a previous model year. The Patriot and Compass are both based on the DaimlerChrysler/Mitsubishi GS platform. These vehicles are differentiated by their styling and marketing: The Patriot is a traditional four-door Jeep wagon, similar to the Jeep, which was discontinued in the US$ in 2001, while the Jeep is intended as a sporty crossover, but with more capacity to handle rough roads and poor weather than competitors like the Pontiac Vibe. The Dodge Caliber, also based on the GS platform, is a more direct competitor to the Pontiac Vibe and Toyota Matrix, and is more like a small Hatchback than either of the Jeeps. The Patriot is manufactured at DaimlerChrysler's Belvidere, Illinois assembly plant alongside the Dodge Caliber and Compass. The Patriot uses a four-cylinder 2.4 L GEMA gasoline I4 engine and also has a 2.0 L Volkswagen-designed Diesel for the European and Australian markets. The base car features Front-wheel drive, but a choice of two electronically-controlled Four-wheel drive systems is optional. One, the Freedom Drive I, is a full-time system for on-road use. Freedom Drive I is made for off-road use with variable torque between speeds of 25 and 65 mph for optimal handling. The 2.0 L GEMA I4 is an option for the 4X2 model Patriot. Off-Roading Capabilities The Freedom Drive II-equipped Patriot uses a Continuously variable transmission with a low range instead of a traditional two-speed transfer case, but has Jeep's "Trail Rated" badging, signifying that it "has been designed to perform in five categories of off-road conditions: traction, ground clearance, maneuverability, articulation, and water fording." The Freedom Drive II Patriot is among the most offroad-capable vehicles in its class, thanks in part to the presence of the off-road Brake Traction Control which is not available with Freedom Drive I. This allows the vehicle to maintain forward motion if one or two wheels loose traction by selectively applying brakes to the spinning wheels. This is a major improvement over a conventional AWD system in which a loss of traction in one front and one rear wheel at the same time would leave the vehicle stuck. Refer to the external links for off road test and technical details of the Freedom Drive systems. Trivia *The Patriot is also the name of a vehicle in Rockstar Games's Video game series Grand Theft Auto, although the car in these games bears more of a resemblance to the now discontinued Hummer H1. *Russian car manufacturer UAZ also has a utility vehicle named "UAZ", so Jeep Patriot is sold in Russia as Jeep Liberty (not to be confused with the North American Jeep). Incidentally, the UAZ product line has roots in the original WWII-era Jeep that was supplied by US to USSR. *Wesley Autrey, in honor of his heroic act on the New York City Subway (rail) system, was awarded two Jeep Patriots -- one on each occasion -- on his television appearances. On January 9, 2007, he was awarded a Jeep Patriot, among other gifts, on an airing of The Ellen DeGeneres Show. On May 21, 2007, he was awarded another Jeep Patriot, after appearing as a contestant on Deal or No Deal (US game show). Image:JeepPatriotfrontQuarter01.jpg Image:JeepPatriotRearQuarter01.jpg Image:JeepPatriotfront01.jpg References * External links * Official site * Jeep Patriot Owners Forum *Jeep Patriot Debut at Geneva Motor Show * Jeep Patriot Blog * Jeep Patriot Review Off Road Test * Technical description of the Freedom Drive 4WD system * MoJeepin.com * jeeptreads.com * Jeep Patriot Info * Official Press Release * Jeep MK Forum